tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
Trolls
Though not one of the first races, the trolls of Aggal have come to dominate many parts of the planet. Their propensity for adaptability has allowed them to survive and even flourish in some of the harshest climates. From the Frozen Wastes of the north to the stifling jungles of the far south, trolls have left their mark and produced long lasting civilizations. Physical Description Trolls average seven to eight feet in height and three hundred to four hundred pounds in weight. As with other races, there are also scattered trolls who far exceed the normal size range, such as berserker trolls with are blessed by witch doctors and their gods achieving great size, strength and speed. Trolls are tall, lanky, and muscular, with their fierce tusks and long ears. Their long arms, strong legs and quick reflexes are perfectly made for hunting. Troll hands have only two fingers and a thumb, and they have only two toes on each foot. All trolls possess astonishing physical resilience: they can heal grievous physical injuries. This accelerated rate of healing makes trolls formidable adversaries on the field of battle. It is rare that a troll stand up to his full height, as they often hunch over to a degree. Warrior types also typically weigh more than the scholarly types as weight in troll society is used as an intimidation factor. There are three distinct types of trolls, all who have their differences, specialties and weaknesses; Frost Trolls, Wild or Forest Trolls and Jungle Trolls. Frost Trolls: These trolls are stockier than their southern cousins. They have to be to deal with the extremely cold temperatures of their lands. Their skins range from a light azure to a dark sapphire and hair is generally a mix of dark blue and white. They also have a natural resistance to the cold, but an increased susceptibility to fire. Wild/Forest Trolls: These midland trolls are the least civilized of the troll race. They are taller but thinner than their cousins. Humanity has kept these trolls from gaining a foothold and have thus earned their enmity, and are prone to bursts of violent rage. Their skin is a mossy green to grey. Their hair is almost always a pine green. Jungle Trolls: These are the quintessential trolls of Aggal. They are the most civilized and have built several powerful empires over the span of the ages. Their skin colors are those that blend in well with jungle foliage and land, and can range from jungle green to a shrubby brown. Society Trolls are heavily group oriented and feel most secure in large numbers regardless of their physical prowess. They have adapted over time to work in groups. There are exceptions of course, those who are more in tune with the land and spirits often become hermits, like witch doctors and hunters. Trolls often build homes that blend into the land so as not to disturb it. They all are heavily religious in this aspect as the spirits of the land are considered servants of the gods, and the gods take an active hand in troll society. Loyalty to tribe and kin outweigh many other loyalties but also set them to war against one other with regular frequency. Psychology The gods and the land play an active role in a troll's mind. As long as the gods and the land are not being offended then the step follows to how this something would be of benefit. Trolls do not offer their services lightly, nor their trust. Races outside of their own are viewed with a fundamental suspicion of betrayal. Most importantly most other races have little regard for the care of the land, an affront most trolls view with extreme loathing. At the same time trolls display a natural suspicion of the world around them. Their culture of appeasing the world brings deeply harbored superstitions to the core of the race. Vodou is about keeping balance between the spirits of the world, and none more are in tune with keeping that unstable peace than trolls. Religion Troll faith is centered around the eight Troll Gods and the spirits of the world. The good graces of the gods are at the forefront of the trolls, along with keeping a balance in the world and keeping the spirits of the world appeased. Rites are said every evening and every morning, a prayer to the spirits to keep them settled and content.